


Love is a crime

by MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Barebacking, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Time Bottoming, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Murder Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex on a Car, Spit As Lube, Top Portgas D. Ace, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky/pseuds/MyQuirkIsBeingSuperKinky
Summary: Prequel to "A burning desire"On a business trip, disguised as a vacation. Marco falls for the most unexpected person.A waiter/hooker. Portgas D. Ace.Once the man in power, he soon finds that sometimes it's okay to be overpowered once in awhile.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Portgas D. Ace, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Love is a crime

In a far away tropical summer island, surrounded by nothing but salty waters. Inhabited by wildlife and natives. Marco sat with his designer pair of sunglasses. 

The shade like a soothing balm against the otherwise unforgiving sun. The blasted ball of inferno announces him in his hungover state to no end. 

Why had he agreed to a night out with Thatch? That man was a trouble maker. Every god damn time the crew went out for a business deal in some distant place, his right hand man would drink. Dragging Marco along and getting absolutely shit faced.

Of course the deeds were well worth it, maybe a few people would die if they asked for it. Women would would be bedded, and men- they didn't care when they were drunk after all.

Gender didn't bother Marco at the very least, he had no qualms so long as the lay was worth it. Though last night the skimpy foreign blonde was not. 

Still, even at the ripe age of 40, Marco was as single as ever. His faher and previous boss demanding a grand child from him. Why? So the family "business" would continue it's legacy of course. 

Who would've thought a pirate crew that started centuries before would remain a force to be reckoned with. The Whitebeard Pirates, now, very infamous mob crew. Hah. 

The very first captain, Edward, wore the broken metal of his bisento in the form of a band. The jewelry still existing to this day, which fit snugly on Marco's finger. Marco wasn't complaining about his lineage though. He was proud, even bore the crest with pride on his chest. 

He was a Newgate, and damned happy to be one. 

Groaning along with his stiff muscles, Marco waved over the nearest waiter at the beach side bar he escaped to. His business deal would be going down that night and he needed a cure for his splitting headache.

Without a look to the young man who scurried to him he ordered. "A dirty martini, doesn't matter how." 

The man left just as quick as he came, not even a word spoken to him.

Where the hell even was Thatch, now that he thinks about it. The man had been missing since 6 that morning. Ran off with a vexing tourist, leaving Marco to shoo away a group of people from their room. Jozu gave him shit when he woke up Marco at 12, just an hour ago.

"Excuse me." 

A mans voice finally reached Marcos ears, his eyes subconsciously fluttering shut as he nearly fell asleep. He opened them, a blurry sheen coating his eyes as he adjusted to the bright light. 

Except this time the light shone like a halo around his waiter. 

Such a beaty the man was.

"Your drink sir, sorry if I disturbed you sir." The man remarked with impatience and displeasure.

"Ace for fuck sakes, that is not how you act towards customers!" Another man shouted from somewhere out of Marcos view. 

He was too busy studying the tanned, freckled and built specimen before him. A rather obscene thought of said specimen mounting him comes to mind but only for a moment when the man shouts back.

"Alright, I get Sanji so fuck off!" Ace, grumbles under his breath and looks at Marco. His face contouring into the most superficial smile he had even seen. Still, it was cute on the man above him.

"I'm sorry about that sir, please, enjoy your drink." 

Marco raises a brow, silent as he snakes his fingers around the cool glass. The rough of his pads skimming along tanned skin. 

Ace only stares, a bit entranced by that sly smirk spreading on thick lips. 

"Oh, I will-yoi." 

Marco feels accomplished with himself when the man walks away, a slight tinge to his freckled cheeks. 

For the next half hour, Marco spends watching the snarky waiter, enjoying the way sweat glistens on his taut arms. The his toned abs shift as he laughs. The decorative sash wrapped around his waist left a lot to be imagined. Though the garment hardly covered those thick, muscled legs. Smooth and tanned just as much as the rest of him. 

He's just about worked up enough to call the young man over to ask for a number, until Kingdew shuffles into view. His giant frame blocking the sky high sun out.

"Marco." His deep voice booms.

Marco sucks on his teeth and grimaces, nothing even needed to be said. He understood his brother and that silent glint to his hard demeanor.

"Okay." 

Kingdew nods and turns around, looking away as Marco rises from the lounging chair he claimed hours earlier.

He grabs the latest dirty martini he ordered and swings it back. The strawberry blonde liquid escaping from the side. 

From a distance he can see a curly black locks slowing to a stand still. He glances their way and licks the excess from his mouth. 

Marco doesn't miss the way Ace shudders at the sight. 

Sadly the time to flirt is over, so he briskly sets off with Kingdew to the hotel. Only throwing back a single look to the freckled man, regretting not toying with him a moment longer.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back on my bullshit. Sorry for the no updates on anything, I'm currently being a fandom slut and working on tons of other works. It's so hard whoring around in my smut filth with the Marvel fandom. Yeah, I make reader insert fics.
> 
> Have I made any for one piece? Nah.
> 
> Would I? Probably not.
> 
> Unless?
> 
> Anyways, just a two parter to get myself in the mood for MarAce. I swear I'm working on the final chapter for "At The Party."
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Hmu on my Wattpad for requests, my Username "writingforsomeday".


End file.
